Talk:Kiera Cameron/@comment-65.93.20.137-20170719222404
http://mapps57a.blogspot.ca h t t p : / / m a p p s 5 7 a . b l o g s p o t . c a Hello Pimps - Welcome To Arkham On the eve of enforcement of the greatest law ever, C-36, the law to bring down the dummy prostitution industry, here’s a record of what happened to me over the past three years. STILL ALIVE !!! C.aerf Oce-Anus ( also known as the Mad Hatter ) I spammed his website so bad, he eventually had to shut down his registration, to this day he diligently wastes his life, checking each and every IP address. Exquisite Courtesan Some guy from this agency threatened me in the mall, he said the pimps are looking for me and plan to sue. Yeah - that’ll work. Garden Of Eden Nicole King ( also known as Poison Ivy ) This bitch gave me a lot of problems. Her hubby made death threats to me, and when I called the police she was questioned at the station. Then I tracked him to his auto business, and she was crying on the phone. I also shut down her agency for a long time, she got scared to post her schedule. Dumb bitch and his dumb bitch wife. Get Some S.uga I reported this nut for defamation online, but the cops told me to report in Peel, and his website disappeared before he could be brought to justice. Also known as Dicky Spinach. High Society I was confronted by this woman’s boyfriend, and he wasn’t happy to see me, but he got scared to hit me, so things turned out ok. No further comment. Maximum Justin ( also known as the Scarecrow ) Does this guy, Alex, even know how to run an agency. I booked a fake appointment, then banged on the door of his illegal brothel to scare the hookers inside, then ran away. Far away. Worst agency to work for. Select George ( also known as the Penguin ) I met this loser, George, twice, he even gave me a coffee, but the next time he threatened to call the cops about extortion. When I told him reporting his illegal activities is not a crime, he looked scared. S.P411 I outed numerous real names of the dumb bitches who advertise on this loser bored. The Adult Playground I quickly shut this competing review BORED down, run by that dummy Femme and her bitch Jessica Pee. Terb Fred Zed ( also known as the Riddler ) Fred admitted to illegally stalking me to my house, but his moderator told me this in the chat room, so I saved it on a screen shot, then reported him to the police. Toronto Girlfriends Ron ( also known as Two Face ) Met Ron and two of his toronto girlfriends at the Quality Suites hotels, where they assaulted me, and, as usual, the dummy cops did nothing. Fuckers. A big fat, stupid looking, spanish fatso. Also known for calling his ex-workers, losers. Be careful. Tristan Sent me a creepy email by mistake. Oops. Vixens Stephanie ( also known as Talia Al Ghul ) Some chick named Dallis told me she was outed to her family by Steph Lekowsky @ Vixens, be careful, she’s a bitch who ruins the lives of girls who have the misfortune of working for her. Calls me a loser boy. I also outed some illegal activities at Bonbons, Cupids, Dream-makers, Eye Candy, Minx, Andy@Mirage ( known as the Joker ), Sara@Roommates ( also known as Cat-woman ), Sassy, Top Drawer and Philip@Toronto Passions ( also known as Bane ) “ Never battle with monsters, Lest you become one yourself, For if you stare too long into the abyss, The abyss stares back, into you. ” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt84J7U75e0